ArenaTale
by Redf Feather
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled the Earth, Monsters and Humans. One day, a rebellion broke out against The Seven Mages. The rebellion was easily subdued and now each year, monsters and humans alike face the consequences of their ancestors by reaping twenty four tributes from twelve districts. There is only one rule, it's kill or be killed. (Sounds cringy ik but give it a read first pls!)
1. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and AU.**

Chapter 1:

Location: District 5

Time: 11:00 am

welp, here's another day, another year. it's reaping day, the day in which a bunch of humans (and monsters) talk on a fancy stage and pick names outta a hat-er glass bowl. it's kinda like the old lucky dip that kids would pay a dollar for a random toy, or a lottery. except the prize is a 23/24 chance of dying. fortunately, our dad, dr. w.d. gaster, is head scientist of the CORE Project, an invention that will ensure more efficient energy that would never run out, and any waste product would be recycled into the system. cool huh? this means that paps and i won't have to apply for tesserae, making our chances of being picked 1/how many names there are. paps doesn't have to worry bout that for now, he's only eight. i don't i can bear to think about paps being in an arena, my baby bones brother. huh? guess i've been monologuing too long huh? shhh, their starting.

Location: District 3

Time: 11:05 am

I never liked crowds to be honest, but it must be because I'm a nerdy introvert. I've been fascinated in robotics for a long time, and maybe I could become a royal scientist, but that'll only happen when I no longer have to participate in another reaping, which is two years away. I find it so awkward to talk to strangers to be honest, I get nervous quite easily and I have that infamous stutter, but at least your family would always be there for you. My mum, my dad, my two sisters who have moved out long ago. Then there's that somebody, maybe they're from an alternate universe, maybe they're in this crowd, somewhere, waiting for me. A girl can always dream I guess. The Games are honestly kinda pointless, tributes from 12-18 years of age MUST compete in a battle to the death, the arenas are constantly changing to suit the bloodthirsty audience of the Capitol because after all, it's all a show. There's this one gamemaker though, Flowey I think, the only monster in the team. He's absolutely brutal, because behing that innocent façade is a soulless, sadistic demon. No wonder the Capitol loves him. Oh great, wonder who this year's female tribute is…

Location: District 4

Time: 11:30 am

No. Freaking. Way. Is this real? Oh my god I'm actually in the games this year! Fuhuhu, I'm gonna be like old man Gerson! I could become head of the Royal Guard! All these thoughts are swimming (no pun intended) in my head! Sure I could die, but that's not gonna happen! I, Undyne, will win this year! And then, and THEN!

Location: District 5

Time: 11:30 am

t. here i am, lazybones sans, "Wing Ding's boy", waiting on my death sentence. i can see dad outside the rope circle, disbelief, shock, grimness carved onto his face, he's probably thinking about the fact that i'm boned, heh, probably not the best time for puns though. paps is tearing up though, clutching onto his lucky scarf. aw geez, please don't cry paps, but if my dust, who'll look after you when dad's not around?

Location: District 3

Time: 11:30 am

Strangely, I feel numb. I should be shaking, but I'm not. Did I subconsciously expect this? Come on Alphys, why would you? You've applied for tesserae ONCE, so that only means that there's TWO of your names in there, not fifteen! Oh god, I'm gonna die aren't I?

Location: District 9

Time: 11:30 am

You're filled with sadness, but you must stay determined. Surely there is a way to win this without increasing your LOVE right? You must stay determined, for your mother, who took you out of that damned orphanage. Whose bakery gives out butterscotch-cinnamon pie for the hungry children on the streets. Whether or not you want to enter the arena is out of your control. Stay determined, Frisk. They're counting on a pacifist.

 **A/N: Geez I haven't been on here for a while! Haha, sorry 'bout that! Hopefully this story WON'T die as this idea kept bugging me for the whole day. I'm considering deleting Poppet as that seems to be going nowhere and I'm still trying to get the motivation for Revenge, hopefully in a few months at the very least. Now I know that I'm definitely not the first person to come up with this, but this story will be altered by you, the reader's opinion. Polls won't start until after the Tributes have been sent to the Capitol. All ships will the canon to the original game, but ages will not as we haven't gotten much information on the character's when it comes to age. Frisk's gender is open for interpretation, so they will be referred to with gender-neutral pronouns. The tributes from the game are: Alphys, Frisk, Undyne, Sans, Dogaressa and the Justice Soul (still deciding on a name here XD) and other tributes will be a mix of humans and monsters. May the odds be ever in your favour, RF**


	2. The Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and AU.**

 **Side note: I typed Wingdings (Gaster) speech in uppercase as well because Entry 17 is in uppercase Wingdings.**

Chapter 2:

Location: District 5 Train Station

Time: 12:00 pm

it's been completely silent for the past 5 seconds. dad and paps were just in front of me and i could tell paps was trying his hardest not to cry.

"SANS!" welp at least the ice was broken. "YOU HAVE TO PROMISE, NO! PINKY PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T DIE!"

"aw geez pap, you know how much i hate making promises…" i really didn't want to in this case because if i did die then i don't know what would happen to paps. but those puppy eyesockets are one of the few things in this world that i can't say no to. "tch fine then, but you gotta take good care of rocky for me," i sighed as we entwined pinkies and tapped our thumb phalanges together, hopefully my pet rock should keep him occupied for part of the event.

"OF COURSE, BROTHER! I'LL MAKE SURE TO GIVE HIM EXTRA SPRINKLES! AFTER ALL I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" paps proudly stated with his usual flair, "AND WHEN YOU GO INTO THE ARENA, PLEASE TAKE THIS WITH YOU!" paps took off his lucky scarf and handed it to me. i… i shouldn't… the crimson scarf was a birthday present from dad when paps turned 5 and he never took it off since…

"papy, you know i ca-"

"NO SANS," paps stopped me mid-word, "YOU NEED MY SCARF MORE THAN I DO, BECAUSE IF IT HAS GOTTEN ME THIS FAR THEN I KNOW THAT IT WILL BRING YOU GOOD LUCK AS WELL!" paps sniffed. reluctantly, i wound the scarf across my neck.

"hehe, thanks paps… just try not to work yourself down to the bone while i'm gone!" i joked with a wink. paps didn't try to pretend that he hated it this time, he smiled but when i hugged him he started sobbing. dad then had to drag him off me and he went out the door to wait for dad, i could tell it was too emotional for him to stay. dad then looked me in the eyesockets and said,

"COMIC SANS GASTER… DO YOU KNOW WHERE I GOT THAT SCARF FROM?" well that's a brilliant question dad. howzabout i show paps teacher how brilliant it is?

"a nearby $2 store that relied on cheap labour from monsters in various sweatshops?"

"NO… YOU SEE IT WAS YOUR AUNT'S," wait what?! "I WAS A FEW YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU THE GAMES FIRST STARTED. MY TWIN SISTER WAS REAPED AND WELL… BEING THE PACIFIST I WAS I BEGGED FOR HER TO WIN WITHOUT KILLING ANYONE, AND GUESS WHAT? ALL THAT CAME BACK HOME WAS A PILE OF DUST AND A RED SCARF."

"why are you telling me this dad?" and also why would he give this now-clean scarf to paps? oh well, seems like it's only time for one question.

"MY POINT IS, DON'T BE AFRAID TO DUST ANYONE SHOULD THE CHOICE BECOME NECESSARY," dad's eyesockets dimmed, "BECAUSE EVEN IF YOU EARN EXTRA EXECUTION POINTS AND IF YOUR LOVE INCREASES, IT'LL INCREASE YOUR CURRENTLY LOW HP. REGARDLESS, I THINK WE ALL WANT YOU TO COME BACK INTACT. TAKE CARE AND REMEMBER WHAT YOUR BROTHER SAYS, THERE ARE NO 'GOODBYES', ONLY 'SEE YOU LATERS'." and with that, dad embraced me, but just before he left, i had to make sure of the one thing i was worried about.

"dad? can you please take care of papyrus as well as you can? i know you're busy with the CORE and all but..." i couldn't finish that sentence because i didn't want to think too much about. dad looked at me with a certain tenderness that i haven't seen since well…

"OF COURSE SANS, YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT TO LOSE EITHER ONE OF YOU…" he practically whispered and when he left i was escorted to a flashy-lookin train.

Location: District 3 Tribute Train, The Surface

Time: 12:15 pm

There's an old song that one of my sisters used to sing. Apparently it came from a movie and it involved cups, but I would've gladly taken the long way to the Capitol. The train travelled along the surface, and the view was incredible. Ever since The Rebellion, the majority of monsters and any humans who participated were forced to live in what we called the Underground, segmented according to the district, as the remaining humans should be privileged enough to keep us out of sight. Of course, some monsters made an exception, such as the only monster celebrity, Mettaton, and sometimes humans would abandon their infants, who would then be put in what we called "Lost and Found Orphanages". There isn't much of a way to leave, unless you get a pass from the Capitol (which was expensive) or you were reaped into The Arena.

It was my first time leaving The Underground, probably the same with most of the other tributes, and the view was incredible. Sure some parts were so smoggy that you probably couldn't see more than a few nanometers in front of you but where there aren't any ventilation pipes emerging from the ground, the view was absolutely breathtaking. The sunlight felt incredible and it warmed my scales… But there's that air of gloom that I couldn't shake off… Oh well, might as well enjoy the view like it's my last because I'm pretty sure it is…

Location: District 4 Tribute Train, The Surface

Time: 12:15pm

I'm stuck on a train with an armless kid. How can be soooo excited when he's definitely gonna be frickin' dusted, but I guess the view's good, so uh, besides that and the fancy top-of-the-line stuff this trainride is kinda boring… I wonder how much longer until we can meet our tutor? Maybe a few minutes but in all honesty, those avoxes are even more creepy in real life. Ugh… Maybe it's because they had their tongues chopped off but they're like a weird, creepy doll and not to mention, the Capitol has terrible taste because these clothes are too damn girly!

 **Hello again! I'm back! Anyways, the idea with this fic is that once the actual games start in probably a few chapters, I'll put up a poll of the identified tribute because the whole thing is basically a game show. The results will only be shown when the next chapter is up in order to prevent too much of a character bias. Also, shout out to sedatetoucan for the follow and review! So ending on that note, I'll see ya later! May the odds be ever in your favour, RF**


End file.
